


V. What the Thunder Said | Aslan

by fire_and_a_rose



Series: The Wastelands [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: The Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of stories tied together by the use of T. S. Eliot's The Wastelands, one story for each Pevensie; this is a rather short, bonus fifth story for Aslan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V. What the Thunder Said | Aslan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmage/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. I write out of love only, and I hope I don't make Lewis roll over too many times in his of the series and individual stories are taken from T. S. Eliot's The Waste Land. And yes. I added an "s" and made it one word.

_He who was living is now dead_

_We who were living are now dying_

_T. S. Eliot_

  
The lightning is beautiful, as it strikes the table.  
  
The sound is horrible. It shatters the laws of reality, it shatters the bounds of death, it shatters eardrums and sin and hopes, even--for even the witch has her hope.  
  
It's not lighting from the sky. It's from beyond the sea, from the Emperor, from inside.  
  
The thunder booms, and says, "My Son."  
  
The table cracks.  
  
And Aslan roars back, "Father."


End file.
